Unexpected news
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty fan fic : lovely makes me smile writing this and you comments are all wonderful thank you very much i wasn't planning on writing more but then this new chapter hit me. Hope you like. Finished finally :
1. Chapter 1

Betty sat at home with the stick in front of her. 4 minutes 30 had gone past. 30 seconds left. Betty's head was spinning. She looked down at her wedding ring and thought of him and how he would react. 5 minutes up. She warily picked up the stick and looked at the blue line on it. "Oh. My. God," she yelled, shoving the stick in her bag. She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

Gio was busy working in "Gio's Deli" when the door flew open and he saw the beaming face of his wife, Betty Rossi. Betty took in the sight of her husband. His hair had just started to grow back and looked amazingly good, his tight, white tshirt showed off his bulging muscle and his jeans sat hugging him in all the right places. "Hello hun..." he started to say as Betty cut him off with a long lingering kiss. "What was that for?" he said once she had pulled away. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out the stick. "Gio, I'm pregnant!!" she yelled. His smile grew instantly on his face. "Oh. My. God!" He said taking her into an embrace. He looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Betty, I'm closing the shop for the rest of the day! We have some celebrating to do," he said with a wink. Betty rolled her eyes and then added, "We also have some family members to tell!" Gio cleaned up as quickly as he could and Betty changed the sign to say "CLOSED". "Mr Rossi, I love you with all my heart and body and soul," Betty said enveloping him in a hug. He returned the hug and replied, "I love you too, Mrs Rossi!" A huge smile crept across his face again. "Betty, why don't you tell your family?" he said, his smile widening even more, "Just promise me you will be at our house for six o'clock on the dot." She smiled and nodded. She loved him so much.

Gio kissed his wife goodbye at the tube station and sprinted off across town. The last time he had rushed off like this was when he was away to propose to Betty. It had been over 4 years ago now. Gio smiled to himself. He ran to Betty's friend and boss, Daniel Mead's office and asked to speak to him. "I need your help Daniel!" he said with a smirk on his face.

At ten to 6, Gio had a romantic meal for his wife laid out on the table. There was a single candle on the table and a bouquet of orange roses. Betty knocked on the door, she knew she was early but could not wait to see her husband, as she had really missed him today. Hilda had given her a makeover which included a haircut and a cute new dress. The dress was slightly shorter than what Betty would normally have worn, but it was for Gio. She would do anything for him.

Gio came to the door and stood shell shocked as he opened it. "You look amazing. I can't believe you are married to me, Mrs Rossi!" he said with a smile creeping over his lips as he said her name. She was his, she was actually his!! "Hello Gio," she said pulling him close and giving him a passionate kiss. "Betty, what was that for?" he said smiling again, "You just frenched me! I could get used to that." He stuck his tongue out. She noticed that Gio was wearing the burgundy shirt that she loved so much. The one he had worn to Justin's school dance when she finally admitted to herself she had fallen for him.

Betty saw the table and went and took a seat. "What are we having for tea?" she asked. Gio smirked. "Well, I thought we would just have a traditional family recipe and for desert..." he winked at Betty and didn't even bother finishing his sentence. She giggled at him. "Are these for me, Gio?" she asked looking at the orange roses. He nodded and then moved over to her after stirring the pasta a couple of times. "I also have another present for you!" he said opening a little box in front of her eyes. She gasped as she saw a pendant in the box. She picked it up and noticed an inscription on it. It said: "Kiss me too fiercely, Hold me too tight, I need help believing, You're with me tonight, My wildest dreaming, Could not foresee, Lying beside you, With you wanting me"

"Oh Gio, it's wonderful! I love it so much. You know how much I love Wicked! It was our first date, kind of" she said laughing. Gio came over and whispered in her ear, "Yeah, it was the first moment that I knew that you were the one. The lyrics are very appropriate. I think it every morning. I love you Betty Rossi!" His breath tingled on her neck. "I love you to! When will dinner be ready?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Gio smiled "10 minutes, darling." Betty went over to the cooker and turned the pasta and mince pans off. "We can come back to this. I'm not hungry for food anymore." Gio raised his eyebrow at her.

Gio looked at Betty as she lay beside him. He really was the luckiest man in the world. The curtain was open slightly and the sunlight streamed through the window highlighting Betty's womanly curves. He loved just staring at her first thing in the morning as she slept so peacefully. He gently placed his hand on her stomach. There was a little baby in there and it was his. He kissed Betty's stomach lightly and said "I'm going to be the best dad I can be to you," quietly to himself. Betty giggled and said, "You will be an amazing Dad, just like you are husband!" as she woke up slowly. Gio kissed her gently on the lips teasing her bottom lip. She smiled. "Ready for breakfast?" he asked. Betty nodded. As Gio went to get breakfast, Betty looked at her stomach. "You have made him the happiest man in the world. Thank you little one," she said looking at her stomach. This was going to be the start of something brilliant.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty and Gio were on their way to the clinic for their first baby scan. Gio was so excited and Betty could see it on his face. She felt so proud to have made him this happy. There had been a permanent smile on his face since she had told him the news about her being pregnant. They held each others hands and Betty squeezed tightly. She felt nervous but knew that this was the start of something brilliant.

"Gio, after the appointment can we go and get a sandwich or something. I'm really hungry," she said smiling up at him. Her cravings were already starting, the biggest one being a craving for him. It didn't help that he looked and smelt amazing all of the time, especially today. He had a pale blue shirt and a pair of light jeans on. His hair was quite long and Betty loved the feel of it in between her fingers. As they walked to the clinic she kept ruffling his hair up and just trying to get a reaction out of him.

They arrived at the clinic and Betty grabbed hold of Gio's shoulder. He turned around on the spot and she looked up into his dark brown eyes. She rubbed her arms up and down the arms of his leather jacket and stood up on her tiptoes, reaching towards his lips. Guiding his head towards hers with her hands, she kissed him passionately. Shocked by her sudden urge, he didn't respond to her kiss instantly. He stood there feeling a bit like an idiot when he realised her mouth was attached to his. He put his hands on her lower back and used all the power and feelings in his body to kiss her back.

Realising that people had stopped to watch, Betty pulled away and hid her embarrassed face into Gio's chest. They walked into the clinic and Betty took a seat as Gio signed them in.

They waited for about 20 minutes after signing a bunch of forms and were eventually taken into a room for their appointment. "Now, Mr and Mrs Rossi, I assume this is your first child then," the doctor said smiling at them both. They nodded their heads. "Okay then, Mrs Rossi if you pull your top up for me please? I will put a little bit of this lotion on your stomach. It might feel a bit cold to start with." After the lotion was put on and the doctor started scanning her stomach he stopped and stared at the screen. "Mr and Mrs Rossi, I have some really good news for you! You are going to become parents to twins!" Gio and Betty looked at each other. Gio was obviously very pleased by this news. His smile was enormous. Betty was pleased too but at the same time very nervous. "Would you like to now the sexes of the babies?" the doctor asked. Gio shook his head. "We want a surprise," he said looking lovingly at his wife.

After their appointment they headed to Gio's Deli. They spoke the whole way there about their exciting news. They decided however not to tell anyone about their news of twins as they wanted it to be a surprise. "Betty, I'm going to hire some people to work while you are on maternity leave. Pa said he would help with finances and stuff like that and therefore I can spend time with you getting ready for the babies and then once they come I can help look after them." He smiled his sexy smile at her once more. She melted. "Gio, can we just go home. I have a craving," she said looking up to him. "Anything Hunni, just tell me and its sorted," he said smiling broadly. She took his hands and stood up. "Well, take me home then," she said whispering into his ear, "I have a craving for you." He cocked his eyebrows at her and put his hand round her waist and guided her home.

"Gio, I'm in the mood for ice cream," she said as they walked through the door to their apartment. "Okay sweetheart, I'll just get you a bowl then," he replied in a singsong voice. Betty stopped him. "No, I want ice cream not a bowl. Just bring me the tub and a spoon please?" she said giggling and headed off into the bedroom. He caught her drift. He went into the room with a **HUGE** grin on his face. If she was like this when she was pregnant he would need to get her pregnant more often, he thought with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Gio looked down at his beautiful wife as she started to wake up. She had been through a lot in the past 24 hours. "Hey darling," he said bending down to kiss her, making sure that he didn't drop the two bundles in his arms.

"Gio, can I hold them?" Betty asked reaching upwards. Gio handed one of the bundles to his wife. A tear crept into her eye as she looked at her gorgeous son, Marcus Ignacio Rossi. "He looks just like his father," Betty said smiling proudly. Gio bent down and kissed his wife gently on the lips. He took Marcus into his arms and handed Betty the baby he had been holding. "And this little beauty, Rosa Marie Rossi, looks exactly like her mother," he announced also smiling proudly.

Betty handed the baby to Gio and he put them down into the crib. He then came and sat beside her on the bed. She took his head in hers and smiled broadly. "I love you, Giovanni Rossi," she exclaimed. He smirked at her. "Even after putting you through that?" he asked cheekily. She beckoned for him to sit closer to her on the bed beside her. "I love you even more for that," she exclaimed wrapping her arms around his waist. He bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Mrs Rossi, thank you for making me the happiest man alive. I love you so much," he said kissing her on the lips.

There was a knock at the door and Ignacio, Hilda and Justin popped their heads around the door. "Hello mija! Hey Gio! Congratulations," Ignacio said as he walked over. Betty smiled as she looked at Gio. "Betty!" Hilda exclaimed clapping her hands and looking at the babies, "You guys realise there is too of them don't you?" Betty laughed as Gio picked up Marcus. "Yep, this little one is Marcus Ignacio Rossi and that little madam is Rosa Marie Rossi," he said handing Marcus to Hilda. Ignacio hugged his daughter tightly. "You named him after me and her after your mother? Mija you didn't have to," Ignacio said softly. Betty smiled. "We know. It was Gio's idea actually. Just want you to know you are important. Marie and Marcus are Gio's parent's names too," Betty said holding onto Gio's hands.

After her family being with them for about an hour or so, they left again leaving Gio, Betty, Marcus and Rosa alone again. "Betty, we have a perfect little family now," Gio said smiling at his wife. He could tell she was tired and didn't want her to stay awake on his behalf. "B, sleep if you want? I'll look after the terrible twosome," he said stroking her head lightly. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. "Gio, we do have the perfect little family, but I want a big family. When they are older, can we start trying again? I want us to have the perfect life," she said her eyes still closed. He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, B, as long as I have you my life will be perfect," he whispered as Betty fell asleep. Their life was prefect together and always would be.

_I have had this written for a while but lost the bit of paper I had written it on. Finally found it, so here it is. Finally finished :D enjoy please?_


End file.
